


Southern Lights

by Codefluff



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crackfic-ish, Other, accidental glowstick juice, blame discord for this, front row seats to the light show, handjobs, inappropriate glitter shenanigans, mostly serious, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff
Relationships: Balan/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Southern Lights

It started with a kiss on Balan's neck.

A simple gesture, portraying kindness and understanding. Or a lack of understanding, as Balan stared for a moment, and then promptly ran off.

You waited for a bit, then quietly followed after him.

His dressing room was dark, as it usually was after hours. But it looked like Balan had a nightlight in there.

How cute.

Or it would be. If it was a nightlight.

Instead you were left wondering what was going on as a seemingly naked Balan stood before you, with glowing markings all across his body. Including… his now not-so-private parts.

“What… in the world?”

“Uh.” Balan vocalized, trying to come up with an explanation.

You gestured to the markings and opened your mouth, ready to ask what was going on, but Balan seemed to beat you to it.

“Negati markings. They glow when, uh… I feel a certain… euphoria.”

“I see… Would you like some help with that?”

“I’ll just- wait, what did you say?”

“W-Would you like some help with that? I mean, I’m the one who turned you on, so…”

He gulped, sitting on his bed and spreading his legs slightly.

You were just as nervous as you grabbed his cock. 

Almost immediately, he trembled, letting out a sigh as his precum leaked from the tip, slowly drizzling down his length, catching in your hands.

You decided to use it as lubricant as you continued to pump his girth.

He moaned and tenderly grabbed your hand, helping you to quicken the pace. His moans increased in volume and pitch as he got closer to release.

Just as he was about to cum, you put his cock in your mouth. He practically screamed as he came into your awaiting maw.

Something seemed off, though.

You opened your mouth, letting it spill onto your lap. 

It was glittery and glowy.

“So pretty…”

You murmured without even thinking about it.

“Er, thank you?”

“Oh, uh, sorry that probably sounded weird.”

Balan shrugged, his shoulders drooping a bit, clearly still embarrassed. You sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, it’s alright. I think it’s all really cute.”

Balan looked back at you, his eyes betraying his insecurity. You smiled, deciding to kiss along every one of his markings.

As you did so, you figured an inspiring speech was in order.

“Your marks don’t define who you are. They just tell the story of where you came from, what you’ve been through. And I think they’re beautiful. Just like you.”

You added more kisses, occasionally nipping certain spots, licking away the sting afterwards.

“You’re incredible, and so talented. I think you’re amazing, and you deserve nothing less than love and adoration.”

As you reached the last marking above his groin, you could see the marks glowing again.

“Round 2?”


End file.
